Problem: Convert the angle 3.23 radians into degrees. (Round to the nearest degree.)
Solution: To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $3.23 \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $185^{\circ}$ (round to nearest integer here)